Polymers, such as poly(phenylene sulfide) and its derivatives, are used for the production of a wide variety of articles. The use of a particular polymer in a particular application will depend on the type of physical and/or mechanical properties displayed by the polymer, and such properties are generally a result of the method used for producing a particular polymer, e.g., the reaction conditions under which the polymer is produced. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop and improve methods for producing these polymers.